Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-air battery.
Background Art
An air battery that uses oxygen as the cathode active material has advantages such as high energy density, easiness of reducing size and weight, etc. Known air batteries include, for example, metal-air batteries such as a lithium-air battery, a magnesium-air battery and a zinc-air battery. In the metal-air battery, an oxidation-reduction reaction of oxygen is carried out at the air electrode and an oxidation-reduction reaction of metal is carried out in the negative electrode, thus allowing the metal-air battery to charge and discharge.
In general, a metal-air battery has a structure comprising: an air electrode comprising an electroconductive material (e.g., carbonaceous material) and a binder; a negative electrode comprising a negative electrode active material (e.g., metal or alloy); and an electrolyte disposed between the air and negative electrodes. When the electrolyte is a liquid electrolyte, the liquid electrolyte is generally disposed between the air and negative electrodes, in the state of being infiltrated in a separator being an insulating porous body.
An air battery is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which uses oxygen as the cathode active material, comprises an air electrode and a separator attached to the air electrode, and uses a laminate of a porous film and a woven or non-woven fabric as the separator.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H02-253573